


Shades of love

by Raven_Michaelis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Drama & Romance, Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Michaelis/pseuds/Raven_Michaelis
Summary: A painter with a broken heart who has lost the meaning of life, a doctor who struggles to balance the time between family and work and a couple with an empty nest. All of them find valuable support in androids, but for them they aren’t just machines, they had become lovers, friends, family. And together they build a new life.But when deviants come to light and the government sees all the androids as a threat and wants them all destroyed, the link between those humans and androids, will be put to the test.Will they be willing to do whatever it takes to save who they love?These humans intertwine their lives with an android in an explosion of love and despair.





	Shades of love

Chapter 1

 

March 4th, 2034 1:00 PM  
  
Anthea stopped in front of the CyberLife store. She examined the facade of white walls and large windows with a remarkable expression of discomfort.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Her husband also stopped, looking at her with concern. Since they had received the news of Anthea’s pregnancy, William was a nervous wreck with anything that causes discomfort in his wife.

“Yeah, sure” she glanced at him smiling.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

Anthea nodded and took her husband's hand, allowing him to guide her.

Once inside the store, she looked around, watching the variety of androids of different models that remained in perfectly still positions with their hands clasped behind their back.

Her stomach churned.

“Good afternoon. Can I help you?”

They had been approached by an attractive young-looking android.

"Hi" said Will “Yes, we're looking for an android that can help us with the housework and that kind of stuff.”

“Of course sir, let me show you the models we have”

The android led them to a section of the store to showing them different androids, explaining their functions and the price of each one.

Anthea listened to the android half-heartedly and after a few minutes she found herself lost in her own thoughts.

They had decided to buy an android to help with the chores around the house because they didn’t have enough time to take care of such a big place, and now there was also her pregnancy. Her husband had insisted that he would live in peace knowing that there would be someone to take care of her when he wasn’t at home. Anthea agreed, but she still didn’t like the idea of buying an android, not because she had something against them, but there was something about their impressive human-like appearance that sometimes made it difficult for her to think of them as mere machines and her mind usually saw them as people without free will, exhibited in a shop to be sold as merchandise and damned to serve humans without complaint...forever. And even if she tried not to think about it, the word "slavery" echoed quite often in her head.

"Honey?" Will called her softly.

Her husband's warm voice brought her back to earth and she looked up pretending that she had been paying attention to the android all the time. Now they were in front of an android that had the appearance of an adult man, with blonde hair and pale skin. It wore a uniform consisting of a white and black short-sleeved shirt and white pants and shoes. She observed the small circular LED placed on the temple on the right side of the android’s head that emitted a slight blue light; the LED was carried by all the androids and was the only element allowed to differentiate one of them from a human being.

Anthea realized that the android was watching her with its pale blue eyes and she felt that it pierce her soul. She looked away quickly.

“This is a PL600, one of the newest models in the market. It came out just at the beginning of the year and is currently one of the best sellers” explained the android “This is the top of the range household assistant, speaks 300 languages and dialects, it cooks more than 10,000 dishes and it takes care of children. It does absolutely all the work around the house: painting, plumbing, gardening, repairs. At night, it switched to surveillance mode and contacts emergency services if there's a break-in or if it detects smoke”

There was a moment of silence after the android finished its speech.

“What do you think, dear?” William break the silence “I think this one is pretty good, but the AX400 from before doesn’t look bad either”

“Um” Anthea didn’t seem very convinced.

“Can you give us a moment alone to talk and make a decision?” William asked to the android.

“Of course sir, I'll be back in a moment.”

The woman watched the android walked away through the store.

"Okay," Will began "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said. She saw her husband raised an eyebrow “Is just I was thinking that maybe we can leave this for another day. I believe we haven’t thinking about it enough.” William smiled warmly and took her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.

“Indeed we did it, that's why we're here. What has changed?”  
  
"I don’t know, Will." She looked around. "I really don’t think that we need an android”.

“My love” William put his hands on her shoulders “you know that it’s necessary. We no longer live in a small apartment, we have more things to do and you can’t take care of everything alone”

Anthea sighed. Her husband was right; the problem was that she still had that fucking moral conflict.

” _They are just machines, they are not people, and of course they are not alive_ ”

She repeated it mentally a couple of times.

“That one” she said suddenly, pointing at the blond android from before.

“Perfect” Her husband smiled and he called the android again to notify it that they were ready.

“Have you already made a decision?” It questioned.

"We're taking the PL600" Will take his wife’s hand.

“Excellent choice sir, if you'll just follow me, we'll process the order”

Anthea and Will followed it to the counter. Once there, she stayed apart. She tried not to have that thought that they were buying a slave.

Her husband approached her and held her in his arms.

"You'll see that everything will be fine" he said softly.

“We can always bring him back if this doesn’t work”.

“Yes, but promise me that you will give it a chance, something more than a day”

"A week?" she glanced at him unable to avoid smiling by her husband's expression of disbelief.

“Until your trip to Paris?” he negotiated.

"Fine" Anthea agreed shaking Will's hand as if they were closing a very important contract. She smiles warmly thinking that she was lucky for having someone like him at her side, someone who always found a way to make her smile.

Once the payment was authorized, they returned with the PL600.

“Would you like to give it a name?” The android questioned.

Anthea and William exchanged glances.

“Do you have a name for it?" Will asked.

"I...I didn’t think about it" she placed her hand on her chin making a thoughtful gesture, wondering how she could name the android. She must have assumed that they would have to give him a name it was obvious that they wouldn’t called him PL600 "Give me a moment”

“We could name it…” her husband scratched his head thoughtfully “eh... Max?”

"Max?" Anthea glared at him. "You're not looking for a dog name, William”

“Ok, I'm sorry”

The woman remained with her hand on her chin for about five minutes.

“I think I have it”

“Perfect, then please say to it the name you chose” the android instructed her “PL600, register your name”

Anthea met again the android’s pale blue eyes, but this time she didn’t look away.

"Dorian" she said with a firm but softly voice .

The PL600 showed an expressionless smile.

"My name is Dorian" the LED on his temple emitted a blink.

 

 

  
   
March 4th, 2034. 1:50 PM

The PL600 was placed in front of the couple who had bought it and it smile.  
As its program established, it had to present its initialization message to its new owners.  
The android straightened and clasped its hands behind its back.

“Hello. I’m your new home assistant android, model PL600, serial number 306 199 623, registered with the name of Dorian. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids and manage your appointments. I can speak 300 languages, and can be set to any role including house security, educational tutor or as sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me, am completely autonomous. I'm entirely at your disposal.”

“Wow! This is great" said the man that its system identified under the name of William Montgomery, born on November 8th, 2002. He was dressed in a navy long-sleeved shirt with black trousers and shoes. He was tall with a slim figure and white skin and he had a childlike appearance, with disheveled copper hair and a pleasant expression. His hazel eyes stared at it fascinated.

The woman next to William that it identified as Anthea Montgomery, born on June 9, 2006, didn’t said anything and she looked at it uncertainty.  
She was tall, only a couple of inches shorter than her husband, with a slim figure and pale skin. She had a graceful face, with big green eyes, a thin nose and full lips. She had black straight hair, short to neck height. She was dressed with a taupe blouse, black trousers and shoes on the same color.

“Let's get out of here. This place is giving me a headache” said Anthea, taking her husband's hand.

"All right" William started walking to the exit of the CyberLife store. "Come on Dorian”

The PL600 nodded and followed the couple.

 

 

 

March 4th, 2034 3:05 PM

  
The android was sitting in the back seat of the car. It sat perfectly still with its hands in its lap, watching through the window with attention. It had never seen anything more than the white walls of the CyberLife store and now, the world that spread before its eyes was immense, full of colors, shapes and sounds.  
The buildings, the displays, the people and androids walking by, it all faded away behind it as they arrive to the outskirts of Detroit.  
The PL600 observed that new environment. The street was silent. There were few luxurious houses, modern in design, with yards and gated fences.  
Finally the car slowed down and turned to the left in a black gate entrance that opened automatically. The car kept going on a driveway surrounded by perfectly manicured lawn and shrubs. The android examined the house that was placed in front of them. The façade had large windows and black matt walls and its architecture was modern. It was certainly impressive.

The car stopped in the garage that was on the left side of the house and Dorian and the couple stepped out of the vehicle. The android followed its owners through a door that opened automatically and led them into the kitchen. The door closed behind them and Dorian analyzed the space. The kitchen was spacious, with a minimalist style, equipped with up to date kitchen appliances, black furniture and marble surfaces. Then he entered into the hall. With a quick analysis he realized that the rest of the house maintained the same minimalist style. The color palette was white, gray and black. There were some paintings, modern sculptures, photos of the couple and other small ornaments. All dark wooden floors, expensive furniture and state of the art electronics installed, even an intelligent system that controlled doors, lights and temperature.

"Go ahead, Dorian" said William with his gentle voice.

The android entered the room that has an open concept. If it looked straight ahead, there was the dining room, where there was a glass table with six chairs, and near the large windows, there was the wet bar. To its right was the living room, spacious, with two white sofas and one armchair, two small tables with a pair of lamps, and a dark wooden coffee table, there was also a TV and in the corner was a black piano.

“Well, I'll go lie down for a while. I'm tired" Anthea announced, walking past the android to the stairs in front of the living room, next to the kitchen.

"Do you need anything, dear?" William asked her softly.

"No, I'm fine" the woman said, waving her hand.

“Okay, my love. I'm in charge of putting Dorian up to date”

Anthea nodded. Her eyes stopped on the PL600 before she turned and went upstairs.

"Just give her time, she'll get used to you" William pat the android’s shoulder. “You have to take care of her" the man asked, with a serious face for the first time “She’s the most important and her well-being must be your priority”

"Of course, William" the android nodded.

 

Dorian had received precise instructions from William about what he expected from it to do and how things must be done. The android took a tour for the house, scanning the rooms to identify all the tasks it would have to do.  
The house had two floors and was certainly big, but despite its size and the overwhelming number of rooms, there wasn’t much to do at first. Somehow the family managed to keep their home in top condition.  
It was early to make dinner, so it would start with the laundry, which seemed to be the most urgent task. It went up to the second floor and it entered into the master bedroom, which was the only one of the four bedrooms in total that was occupied. Dorian examined the space in detail. It was the largest room and two of its walls were entirely large windows, one of them with a door that gave access to a terrace equipped with a pair of black sofas and a glass coffee table. Inside the room, on its right was a long white dressing table, a pair of white armchairs and a dark wood table. In front of it was the bed in which at that moment Anthea was sleeping. To its left it was the bathroom and the closet. The android entered the bathroom to pick up the laundry basket and then it returned to the room, however, it didn’t leave immediately, it left the laundry basket on the floor and approached to the bed quietly. Anthea was lying on her side, with a blanket over her legs. Her face looked relaxed. Dorian took the blanket with care and put it on her body. The LED on its temple flickered yellow before it turning blue. Then it went back to its task, picked up the basket and left the room. It went downstairs to the laundry room in the garage. It located the washer and dryer, as well as soap products and it began to work.

 

 

 

March 4, 2034 6:30 PM

Dorian was in the kitchen, taking a baking tray out of the oven when Anthea entered the room.

“What are you doing?” she asked. She had approached to the kitchen island and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm finishing with dinner, Anthea" Dorian answered in a kind voice and it smile at her.

She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've slept more than the necessary… again" she said with a long sigh as she sat into one of the tall black chairs of the kitchen island. "I should have done the dinner”

“William instructed me that I have to prepare all the meals” Dorian answered.

"Of course he did" she replied, frowning. Her cold green eyes met Dorian's face and her expression softened slightly. "But you don’t have to ..."

“Jesus! What smells so good?” Anthea was interrupted by the joyful voice of William, who has just came in. The man approached the kitchen island to take a seat next to his wife and he kissed her cheek. “What’s for dinner?”

"I've prepared Carbonara, baked chicken and asparagus salad, William" the android answered.

"Sounds good, well, except the asparagus, they're not my favorites" he said wrinkling his nose.

“I'm sorry; I didn’t know. Should I prepare something different?" Dorian questioned. Its program established that its purpose was to serve humans and keep them happy, and if its owner wasn’t happy, it was its duty to do something about it.

William smiled and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again when he noticed that his wife was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, what you cooked is fine” said Anthea, who was still looking at her husband.

“Yes, it's perfect” Will turned to his wife pouting her and she smile mischievously.

  
During dinner, Anthea had insisted on helping Dorian with something and she ended setting the table. Once everything was ready, William took a seat at the head of the table and his wife took a place on his right side.  
The android helped them to serve the food and once it had finished its work, it remained nearby the table with its hands clasped behind its back, since its program established that it have to stay in case its owners needed something.

“Dorian?”

The android looked at the woman who had called it. It was the first time, since she had given its name, that she said it.

“Yes, Anthea?”

“Why are you standing there?” she questioned. Her hands were holding the cutlery, but she hadn’t started eating yet.

"My program establishes that I must stay here in case you need me" it said, showing its characteristic smile.

She looked at it, serious.

“Well, but you don’t have to stand there, take a seat” she pointed with her fork the chair in front of her.

"Understood, Anthea" The android obeyed and sat in the place its owner had indicated.

The couple ate in silence and the android remained seated, occasionally watching the couple. The air in the dining room was dense and William started talking to lighten the mood. He praised Dorian for the meal, and from there the man continued talking. William was very expressive and he constantly changed from one subject to another. Anthea listened to him mostly in silence and she hardly added something, which didn’t mind him, and the android only answered when its owner asked it a directly question, but it didn’t speak much either.  
After dinner, Anthea helped the android with the dishes. Dorian was certainly disconcerted by the woman's behavior, since she seemed intent on doing certain tasks for which it had been designed. It also noticed that William was also aware of his wife's behavior, but he gave the impression that he actually knew the reasons behind.

 

 

 

March 4, 2034 23:06

Dorian was in the kitchen, near the door, standing in a perfectly sill position with its arms rested on its sides, preparing to enter on standby mode, when it heard William calling its name. The android left the kitchen to meet him.

The man was in the corridor, wearing blue pajamas and gray slippers.

“You called me, William?”

He nodded.

“Yes, come with me” the man starting to walk up the stairs.

Dorian followed him to the second floor, where they turned left until they reached the end of the corridor. William stopped in front of a door to his left side.

“This will be your temporary bedroom”

"My bedroom?" The android questioned, certainly confused. "That’s not necessary, William, I don’t need to sleep or rest. I can stay in the kitchen; I don’t need much space”

"I know, but this has been Anthea's idea, not mine" the man sighed “Stay here, she'll be happy if you do it”

“Understood, William I'll stay”

“Perfect, then, I leave you. See you tomorrow”

“Good night, William”

Its owner nodded and walked down the corridor, to the master bedroom.  
Dorian came in to its "temporary bedroom" and it examined the place. Two walls were white and the rest were large windows, one of them with a door that gave access to a small terrace equipped with dark gray armchairs and a glass table. Inside the room, on its right was a double bed with a gray bedspread and fluffy pillows. There were two bedside tables, a dark wooded desk and a white sofa. To its left there were two doors, one that led to the bathroom and the other was probably the closet.

The android sat on the edge of the bed, thinking how complicated it was to understand Anthea. There was something that bothered her, but it didn’t understand what; she didn’t treat it badly, in fact, she seemed to worry about it enough to think it needed a room for itself, but it was obvious that the woman was uncomfortable with its presence, that there was something she didn’t like about it.  
Anthea was not like other humans. It certainly hadn’t dealt with many other humans, apart from those who visited the CyberLife store, but it remembered the way people saw it, some with curiosity, other critics and also with indifference, but when she saw it for the first time, she looked at it sorrowfully.  
Dorian remained looking at the wall; its LED flickered yellow for a moment.  
Maybe it would be a good idea to analyze that later.

Finally it went into standby mode. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes
> 
> First of all I want to thank you for reading this story. I’m not a native English speaker and I’m currently learning. Actually this is part of my project for the English class so I apologize for my mistakes and if you see one, please let me know and I will correct it as soon as possible.
> 
> I need to clarify that my story will not interfere or modify in any way the original story of the game. Maybe I can put some interactions with some characters but they really will not have any significant impact with what we all already know.


End file.
